Who Will You Depend On
by 3-LAckluStEr-5
Summary: This is a love story about controll romance and choice. When Rin has a big desision. What will she do when one choice may destroy everything she knows, and the other may destroy here happyness with the ones she loves? I dont own any of the char R
1. Default Chapter

**_Who will you depend on?_**

Chapter 1 

_This is a story about a girl who needed someone and the man who wasn't looking but found. When Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands was injured in a battle against his brother found a new and willing partner to his group, the young girl Rin had finally found the father figure she wanted and needed. But that day came and now it is 5 years since she was sold to the villain of our story, Naraku. The boy, Kohaku, who was around the age of 18 looked after Rin, she was know the age of 14. That is were we shall begin our story…_

_Rin toke her steps down the stairs of the castle slowly and elegantly, listening to the sound her new slippers made on the ground. 'Clack, clack, clack' each step was the same. Once she had made her way down the steps she noticed the boy, no, man standing in the corner, It was Kohaku._

_They stood there for a second, looking into each others eyes, not wanting to look away but they had to. Rin tore her eyes from his first, then he turned his head towards the window._

_As he looked out the window fully aware of her presence still being there said in a voice of sternness with just a whisper of sadness "Why do you go out there every day and wait for something that will never come?"_

_When she said nothing, and there was silence, an unbearable silence. Then all you could here after that was the sound of her slippers on the hardwood floor heading toward the door. Rin went outside to her bench in the beautiful rose and violet garden, to wait for Sesshomaru. She at one point thought he was like a dog, loyal and would come and find her no matter what, but know she thought of him as the wind, letting her go and going were ever it went next. That is also what she thought of her dead mother and Father, no… dad._

_Kohaku waited for about five minutes before fallowing her and asking once again the question he asked every day, every time she came out, every single time. "Why, why do you wait for that monster? I don't see him coming for you! Do you not except your life here with Kagura, Kanna, and myself? We, I have never done anything to you, why cant you except use, me!"_

_Rin never answered him just looked to the west waiting, hoping, and wondering if he would ever come for her. This time though she had noticed something different about how he posed his question to her. "Kohaku… you said yourself as a different person, as in you three are not as one any more. Does this mean you are free?" She said hoping his answer a positive one._

_He looked at the ground away from her eyes, away from her, they were so distant from each other, but yet sitting right next to one another. She saw his hidden massage but got it the wrong way. When he looked back at her, and into her eyes, he realized that the love, happiness, heart, and youth were vary far from what he looked into, all he saw know was fear, sadness, depression, vary little happiness, and hope._

_Kohaku was about to say the words he had longed to say for such the longest time, then from the shadows of the forest moved a dark figure. Rin noticed it right away for it was in the west of the woods. It was Sesshomaru._


	2. Chapter 2

Who will you Depend on? 

**_Chapter 2_**

The Darkness revealed red eyes, as red as the deepest pits of hell, Sesshomaru had emerged from the darkness. His anger was so intense and so thick that you could cut it with a knife. He opened his mouth to say "Rin, I have found you at last. Kohaku, you will pay for your keeping her here."

Kohaku went into his fighting stance, toke out his chained bone, and held it by his side. Rin was happy to see Sesshomaru but scared at this new side of him she had never seen before.

Sesshomaru longed toward Kohaku with a speed that would put light to shame, he slashed at Kohakus shoulder, but he moved just in time to only have his clothes torn to reveal half of his chest, which was then splattered with blood. Kohaku didn't even notice as he then jumped behind Sesshomaru, but by the time he reached the ground Sesshomaru had turned and was right in front of him. Kohaku went to slash Sesshomaru with the bone chain but he dodged it, and was moving backwards when he was hit in the right arm by the bone chain from a long distance attack.

In the background Rin was watching in terror as Sesshomaru and Kohaku battled. She knew that if something didn't happen soon then Kohaku would die and nothing good can come out of this. She ran in between them as they were about to attack each other, they both stopped immediately. She yelled out "Please, you have to stop!"

"Rin move!" Sesshomaru said in an angry tone, She had no other choice but to obey his word. She walked back to her spot were once again she watched in horror. The two of these male figures were again at each others throats. Kohaku threw the bone chain at Sesshomaru who then blocked it with the Tokijen and it bounced of and was headed strait for Rin. Kohaku saw this and ran as fast as he could to her, he almost made it to her but it landed in her shoulder right as he wretched her.

"No!" He yelled as he caught her before she fell to the ground, the blood of hers was everywhere it even trickled down her and his face.

Sesshomaru put the Tokijen back away in its sheathe and walked over to them he knelt down, she wasn't breathing, he then stood up and took out Tenseiga. He looked down at her and saw the little spirit collector demons gathered around her, he swiped at them with the sword and they disappeared. Then he toke Rin from Kohaku and walked away into the west.

Kohaku decided that staying here with Kanna, Kagura, and Naraku would be the saddest thing but safest to Rin. He stood and walked toward the castle when he got to the doors he looked back in hopes of seeing Rin in fallow but there was nothing there but the wind and the blood stained ground.


End file.
